It is known to use circular seals prevent dirt and dust from getting into the threaded areas of the crusher wear adjustment system associated with the cone crusher support bowl. Conventional circular seals, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, the support bowl of the conventional rock crusher is extended so as to provide a non-threaded cylindrical surface on which the conventional seal can contact. The extended support bowl of the conventional rock crusher requires the upper frame of the crusher to be extended to match the extended support bowl. The extended support bowl and the extended upper frame of conventional rock crushers undesirably increase the height, weight and expense of the crusher. In addition, in the conventional rock crusher having an extended support bowl and an extended upper frame, crushing forces are cantilevered around the sealing surface. Conventional seals are also undesirably large and expensive.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for a sealing system for a low-profile upper frame could be provided that would eliminate the need for an extended support bowl and an extended upper frame. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would reduce the height, weight and expense of a crusher. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would allow crushing forces to pass directly to the upper frame of the crusher instead of being cantilevered around the sealing surface. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would reduce the size and cost of the seal.